A head-mounted display (HMD) is a display device that is worn on the head of a user. The HMD can be operable to have either a unitary display or two separate displays, that is one display for each eye. The IHMD display can be arranged to allow light into the field of vision of the view. In at least one example, the IHMD can be an immersive IHMD (IHMD). An IHMD is operable to prevent light outside of the IHMD from entering into the field of view. The amount of light that is prevented from entering into the field of view can be dependent upon the fit of the IHMD against the user's face. In at least one example, the IHMD includes a gasket like interface that is designed to contact the user's face.
The IHMD can be configured to display primary content to a user. The primary content can include one or more of virtual reality data, augmented reality data, computer animation data, video data, movie data, or game data.